


Fear

by mmmdraco



Category: Initial D
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Any (Initial D), Any (Takumi/Ryousuke), afraid to reach out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Takumi wonders if that offer, bestowed upon him by Ryousuke-sama himself, was something calculated to exploit his weakness. He isn't certain whether his weakness is people in general or Ryousuke in particular, but he tamps down all of those feelings and strides forward, meek. He is afraid that his aggression will overwhelm him like it did years before, but is even more afraid to not take the chance at all.


End file.
